Jackrabbit
by The Unknown Smile
Summary: Don't go out alone. Don't stay out too late. And whatever you do, don't run. He'll always find you. (Crappy one-shot because I'm sick and stayed home from school!)


**Jackrabbit**

The thick fog slowly rolled in. After shouting multiple swear words, Danny shook his female friend awake, earning an angry growl and slap to the face.

"Dammit, Jennifer! Wake up!" he said, glaring at her. Slowly, the girl opened her violet eyes, looking around.

"Wherearewe?" she asked, her words slurring together.

"I dunno," he sighed, leaning back in his seat. "Fuck. Frau is gonna kick our ass! We're gonna be late! And you also slept in your contacts..."

"Is that why my eyes are burning?!" she cried out as she rubbed her eyes.

"I wouldn't doubt it," he laughed, opening the car door and getting out. "I'm gonna go see if I can find a way back to the road. Stay here, and _don't_ leave! I don't wanna be running around, trying to find you!"

"Yes, mother!" snapped Jennifer, glaring at her friend, who just walked away. "DON'T TALK TO HOBOS!"

Upon hearing his friend's advice, he gave her a thumbs up, making her smile. She leaned back in the seat, putting in her earphones and turning on her iPod, allowing the music to fill her skull. She sighed though, going through her friend's things. Nothing but junk, napkins, and a lighter. She continued to go through the papers, finding nothing more. _'He must've smoked everything. Not surprising,' _Jennifer thought with a small smile, grabbing the black lightly and lighting a small flame. Fire was always something that amazed her. The orange, yellow, red, even blue. It was all astounding to her.

Seconds turned into minutes, while those minutes soon turned into three hours. Jennifer sighed. Where was Danny? Had he gotten lost? Did he find help and leave her? Was he hit by a truck? Did he fall a well? Did a hobo attack him?!

"Oh mein gott, where is he?!" Jennifer sighed, throwing open the car door and getting out, shoving the lighter in her pocket. "Leaving little ol' me out here by myself! How rude of that boy!"

The girl walked down the stoney path, humming songs to herself, looking around. She soon stopped for a second, actually finding an old well. She slowly walked towards it, looking in.

"Danny~! You down there?" she called down, not hearing a response. "Samara? Are _you_ down there?"

Jennifer chuckled, walking away from the well and continuing her way down the path, calling out for her missing friend. Though, she had to stop when she reached a church, some of the brick walls surrounding it being busted down. The girl looked around, feeling a chill rush up her spine. While driving, she hadn't noticed this place... then again, she _was_ sleeping.

"Danny? You out here?" she called, praying to hear a reply, though her prayer was ignored. "Okay... I can do this... I'll just take a quick look around for him, and if I can't find him, then I'm running my short ass outta here!"

Taking a deep breath, Jennifer followed the path, only to have her journey cut short. The sound of a snapping twig rang in her ears as she looked towards the church door. There, standing there and seemingly looking at her, was a tall, white, faceless man dressed in a suit.

"I CAN'T DO THIS!" Turning around, Jennifer fled back the way she came, running as fast as she could, the scene passing her quickly. The faceless man tried to keep up, finding she was actually faster than any other person who had crossed his path. Even a certain black haired boy.

Jennifer panted, finally slowly down and stopped back at the car. She looked around, seeing she was once more all alone.

"Dammit," she panted, leaning against the black vehicle. "Danny, where the hell are you?"

She soon looked ahead of the car. When she left, she decided to go back and see if maybe he had past by without her knowing. Now, the only way she could go was forward. After gaining some of her energy back, she pushed off the car and started running once more, following the path that was littered with golden leaves. The trees passed her like time had. The sun started to set, breaking the girl's heart. It was now twilight, and damn, she was getting both scared and worried. Where was Danny? Where was that faceless thing? … Where was she?

"Gott, I'm lost," she whispered, looking around. Nothing but trees, bushes, and nature. It was once beautiful, but now, it made her sick. She sat down next to a tree, tears stinging her eyes. She looked around, admiring the clear world. "I-if I'm going to die, I don't wanna k-know it's coming."

She reached up, slowly taking her contacts out, allowing her hazel eyes to shine through as her world became one big blurry sight. She reached into her jacket's pocket, pulling out her contact's case and putting them in. Once they were in, she put them back, resting her arms on her knees and started to cry. Once again, she was all alone, no one there to help her, or to even comfort her. It was just her, nature, and probably that faceless man.

"_Ha!"_

Jennifer looked up, squinting as she looked around. There was nothing.

"_Ha!"_

The voice sounded familiar. But where had she heard it?

"_Drop!"_

Slow footsteps were heard, making Jennifer jump up, looking around. She saw the color white, and it was slowly getting bigger. She thought for a moment, before grabbing Danny's lighter. As the white blur got closer, it stopped, seeing what Jennifer was doing. She lit the lighter, and dropped it to the ground, allowing the fire to spread throughout the forest, making the thing twitch in surprise.

"_Run!"_

Taking the voice's advice, Jennifer turned around and blindly ran away. Night quickly fell, and she tripped over many things, but managed to keep her balance and run.

Finally, the girl heard she had made it into grass. She sighed. Where did she go now? She needed guidance. She needed help... she needed a friend. She shook her head slowly, stumbling sideways and leaning against a rock. Her breathing became heavy as the world stopped in front of her. She gritted her teeth, soon pushing off the rock and running through the woods, dark hazel eyes being able to make out every obstacle in her way.

"The hell?" The girl growled as she found herself back by the church. And once more, that thing was standing there. He just seemed to stare at her, watching her pant. "What?! Does this amuse you? Huh?! DOES MY PAIN AMUSE YOU, DAMMIT?!"

The faceless man tilted his head, seeming surprised. Giving out a snarl in anger, she charged forward, the creature taking a small step back in shock.

**Two Teens Gone Missing**

_Two teens by the name of Danny Morgan and Jennifer Ruin have been missing for the past four days. They were headed towards Missouri, in order to get Jennifer to her new college. The two never made it there, and there is no sightings of their car. Danny was wearing a black shirt, blue jeans, and black Vans. He has black hair and green eyes. Jennifer was wearing an olive green jacket with German flags as the side, a black tank top, olive green jeans, black converse, and a silver dog tag. She has short black hair and hazel eyes. If found, please contact your nearest authorities. _

A cool breeze glided through the forest, SlenderMan standing in the middle of it all. He looked over at the teen, the song Pet by A Perfect Circle blasting from her iPod. She seemed to be humming along as she patted down the mound of dirt, trying to make it look as flat as possible.

"It's fine, child," SlenderMan spoke, catching her attention. "No one will find his grave. Especially out here. It's only you, me, Masky, Hoodie, and the voices in your head."

"Yeah... right," Jennifer sighed, looking down at the resting place of her place. "Well, at least he's done with. So, what shall we do now?"

"It's time for us to go home," he told her, slowly walking towards an old cabin that wasn't too far away. "You can finally meet your new "friends", and they can explain how to do your job."

"Speaking of that, what _do_ I do?" she asked, looking up at him as she followed him towards her new home.

"Well, you're going to be special," he started, seemingly looking down at her. "Since you showed me you're worthy of keeping after you tried to attack me when we first met, and actually burying your friend when I told you, I've decided you can deal with hand to hand combat."

"But, what if I can't?" She put her head down, avoiding his... gaze. "I'm not a guy. I'm shorter than most people. I can't even climb a tree or swim! What if I need to do those things?"

"We will train you, child. Do not worry," he replied calmly, listening to her laugh.

"What? Are you going to put me through a Sptesnaz training?" she chuckled, earning a slap to the back of the head.

"Masky will train you in combat," he continued, her grumbling being ignored. "Hoodie can show you how to climb and sw-"

"NEIN!" SlenderMan ceased his walking, surprised Jennifer had snapped at him like that. "I _refuse_ to swim! I hate water!"

"Very well then," he sighed, shaking his head. "Hoodie can just help you with climbing... and learning how to be quiet..."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own the song, band, SlenderMan, Masky, or Hoodie. The song and band belong to themselves. SlenderMan belongs to whoever created him, and Masky and Hoodie belong to Marble Hornets. I only own the story. Danny is actually my best bro in the real world, and I just decided to add him in for shits and giggles. See ya!<strong>


End file.
